


Adapting her Surroundings

by Maggz1001



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggz1001/pseuds/Maggz1001
Summary: Claire Browne was always seen as being perfect at everything. There is one area in her life where she finds herself not that confident.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Adapting her Surroundings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story. I wrote this for a class assignment. I love the Good Doctor! Constructive Criticism is always welcomed! :)

Bright. Bubbly. Sweetheart. Those are the words that are used to describe Claire Browne. Throughout her life, she was always the one who initiated the socialization amongst her peers. Although she never considered herself popular, she was likable enough. Motivating others to participate in the homecoming games and school clubs, she just had a genuineness about her that caused people to listen. Hell, even her teachers did not get agitated when she corrected them for making mistakes in their lectures. Indeed, smart was also a way to describe Claire. Her passion for making people happy and empowered made her feel confident in herself. She always knew what direction her life would take. She never second-guessed any of the steps she had to take while achieving her goals. Her aura radiated fearlessness that would shut down the biggest of haters. That is, until tonight.

It was May 12, 2017. This was the day that Claire would mark on her calendar as the first time she lost her direction. Claire was described with many adjectives throughout her life. However, some words that you will not find under the definition are: sexy, seductive, risque. It’s not that Claire was a virgin. She had maybe one or two boyfriends in college. She just never felt brave enough to take a more initiative role when it came to the bedroom. All that was about to change tonight. She came home early from work and she knew Neil would be having a late night at the hospital as always. She set the scene with the trail of pages ripped from their favorite novels that started from the front door and ended in their bedroom. Inside the bedroom was a replica of a night under the stars. She had made hand-crafted glow in the dark stars that stuck to the ceiling. It was a reminder of their third date when they had a late-night dinner in his office and they heard fireworks. After the noises settled, Claire and Neil were astounded by the breathtaking view of the night sky. 


End file.
